Faked Relationship
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan pretends to be in a relationship with Cat and things get complicated when Phil finds out. Starts out as danrific and then eventual phan.


_Dan and Phil had just landed in America, as it was the weekend for Vidcon. _

_They were staying in LA for a week. They had just gotten off the plane, a long 14 hour flight. They were tired and exhausted but they still couldn't wait to see all of their Youtuber friends again and meet a bunch of their subscribers. They always loved events like this. Sometimes it was tiring and stressful but they still enjoyed it nonetheless. It was always worth it in the end._

_Dan and Phil had been in LA for two hours now. They had both gotten settled into their hotel rooms and now they were ready to go out and meet up with some of their friends that they haven't seen in months._

_"Hey, Dan, have you talked to Cat yet?" Phil asked as they walked into his hotel room. _

_Dan and Phil had gotten one hotel room this year as it saved money. _

_"I was gonna text her but my phone isn't working. As usual," Phil said as he rolled his eyes. _

_Dan looked over at Phil and raised his eyebrows. "It's not working again? Jesus Christ, I think it's time that you buy yourself a new phone, Phil," Dan said jokingly. _

_Phil smiled. "Trust me, I would want nothing more than a new bloody phone," he said._

_"Um, yeah. I called her a little bit ago. She's meeting us in a few hours," _

_Phil nodded. "Okay cool, that gives us a little while to relax then," he said. _

_"Speaking of C-Cat. There's something that I need to tell you," Dan mumbled._

_Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan. "Ooo sounds serious," he said. _

_Dan rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. It's not __that __serious," he said._

_"Well… what do you need to tell me?" Phil asked curiously._

"Well… Cat and I…" Dan began to say. He took a deep breath, "We're kind of… we're kind of dating,"

Phil stared at him with shock. "Wait a minute… you're what?" He asked, still shocked.

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes again. He walked over to the bed and hopped onto it. He didn't know why he was so surprised. He already knew before-hand that Phil would react like this.

"Dan, why are you dating her?" Phil asked as he watched Dan.

Dan frowned as he looked up at Phil. "What do you mean? I really like her. She's one of my best friends and we've known each other for a really long time," he told him.

Phil shook his head. "I understand that. She's a lovely girl would want I can totally get why you would want to be with her but honestly, you only get to see her a few times a year. Why would you want a long distance relationship like that?" Phil asked. He sighed, "also, you do realize that this is going to make the subscribers crazy. You know how they get about us dating people," Phil told him.

"I don't fucking care about what the subscribers say about me and Cat, okay Phil?" Dan snapped. He took a deep breath, "It's my choice who I date. If I want a fucking long distance relationship… then I'll have one." Dan froze when he realized he snapped at Phil. I'm sorry for snapping," he mumbled.

Phil couldn't believe that Dan and Cat were actually dating each other. He knew that they had always been close. He had always known that Cat preferred Dan over him, but he just didn't know that they were _that_ close. Phil couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Cat. Phil had absolutely always been in love with Dan. Dan's been his best friend for four years. They had gotten to know each other very well. They had plenty of things in common, the same interests. What did Dan see in Cat?

"Phil, are you okay?" Dan asked, shaking Phil out of his thoughts.

Phil blinked a few times and looked at Dan. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired," Phil said, and he wasn't lying about that either but he couldn't tell Dan what was really bothering him.

Dan frowned. "You should probably take a nap or something before we go out later." Dan suggested.

Phil slowly nodded, but didn't say anything.

Dan jumped down from his and Phil's bed. "I'll call you later when I hear from Cat," Dan said.

"Fine," Phil mumbled as he looked away from Dan.

Dan sighed. He looked at Phil one last time before he walked out of his room.

Phil immediately walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. He took a deep breath as he looked around.

A few hours later, Dan and Phil were waiting in the lobby as they were meeting up with Cat. Phil was not looking forward to this. They were going to Disneyland, so he hoped that would cheer him up. Disneyland was filled with happiness and joy. Or maybe he would leave in a worse mood.

"Dan! Phil! We love you guys! Can we get a picture?" A girl yelled as she ran up to them with a friend.

Phil looked up and stood up from one of the chairs that he was sitting in.

"Of course," Dan replied with a smile. Dan and Phil spent a few minutes taking pictures with the girls.

"Wow. You guys can't go anywhere without being recognized? Can you?"

Dan and Phil looked over and saw Cat walking towards them. Dan smiled when he saw her.

Phil wasn't pleased to see her though. Before, he had ben excited about seeing Cat and hanging out with her for a couple of days. But, now so much anymore. Not after hearing she was dating Dan. Phil didn't know how he was going to handle being around them knowing they were together now. He always felt like a third wheel when he was with the two of them anyways. It was never fun for him.

"Hey guys," Cat gave Phil a quick hug, and then she walked over to Dan and gave him a hug. Once they finished hugging, Dan kissed her on the lips, smiling as he did so.

Phil rolled his eyes as he watched them.

They finally pulled away from each other. Cat looked up at Dan.

"So, how are you?" Dan asked as he looked down at Cat.

"I'm really good, thanks. I'm so excited to see you guys, it feels like it's been ages," Cat said.

Dan smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's been too long! So, are we ready to go then?" Dan asked. He looked over at Phil, who nodded but didn't say anything. Dan wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulder.

Cat smiled bigger and then she wrapped her arm around Dan's waist and they headed out of the hotel. A few girls had seen Dan and Cat and were shocked and some were even angry. Phil felt awkward walking by them. Dan was starting to feel bad for Phil, but he tried not to think about it too much.

Phil did not enjoy his time with Dan and Cat. He definitely felt left out. He was jealous, he was sad and he was even a little angry even though he had nothing to be angry about. Dan wasn't his. He was never going to be his no matter how much he wanted Dan to be his. It wasn't going to happen and Phil needed to get over it. He just couldn't though. He was so head over heels for Dan that he couldn't help that he felt this way. And the worst part was that Dan didn't even have a clue how he felt.

"Okay, Phil, what's going on?" Dan asked as he and Phil walked into their hotel, luckily, without Cat.

"Nothing," Phil mumbled. He turned and looked over at Dan.

"That's such a lie. Something is definitely wrong with you," Dan mumbled.

"Just, stop it, okay Dan? Nothing is wrong with me," Phil told him.

"You're acting weird. You've not been your normal self ever since I told you about me and Cat," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine," he snapped.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at Phil, a little surprised. Phil never snapped at him.

"Okay, why are you snapping at me now?" Dan asked quieter, when he noticed that some people were already staring at him. Dan didn't want to start an argument like this when people were around.

"I don't want to talk about this here," Phil whispered. He turned around and then he started to head up to their hotel room. Dan immediately followed him. They made it to their room finally. Phil was about to shut the door on Dan but Dan quickly stopped the door and also walked in. Dan shut the door behind him and locked it, just in case. He looked over at Phil and sighed as he stared at Phil.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dan asked as he shut the door.

"I'm not mad at you," Phil mumbled, but Dan didn't hear him thankfully.

"What did I ever do to you? Will you please tell me because I would really like to know," Dan said.

"Dan, stop. I'm not mad at you or anyone," Phil said as calmly as possible.

Dan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You barely said a word to me or Cat tonight," he snapped.

"Dan…" Phil started to say. He took a deep breath.

Dan shook his head. "No, don't even. She tried to make plenty of conversations with you tonight and you just ignored her. That was really rude of you, Phil. We haven't seen her in so many months and that's how you treat her?" Dan asked. "What a great friend you are."

Phil sighed. He hated that he was arguing with Dan. They never argued with each other. Never like this anyways. When they did argue… It was because of something stupid. Like Phil leaving the cabinets in the kitchen open, or Dan leaving a mess in the lounge and when he didn't clean up after himself.

"She's all you bloody talk about," Phil mumbled.

"Why do you care? Are you jealous?" Dan asked, smirking a little.

Phil glared at him. "Just… leave me alone, alright?" He said.

Dan sighed. "No, come on, we really have to talk about this. I don't want to spend our whole trip arguing with each other. I want to know what's bothering you so I can fix it and make things better again. Phil, now be a good boy and tell Dan what's wrong," he said.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Phil asked as he looked up at Dan.

"Apparently not? What am I not getting?" Dan asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"God, I hate that you're dating Cat," Phil snapped.

"I thought that you liked Cat? You've been friends with her for so long," Dan said.

"Yeah, I do like Cat. She's a good friend and everything. I just don't like that you're dating her because…"

"Because what?" Dan asked as he stared at Phil curiously.

Phil nervously looked down at his hands. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell Dan that he was in love with him and that he was jealous of him dating someone else. He's never done this before. He didn't want to say something stupid and then have his friendship with Dan get ruined because their friendship was the most important thing to Phil. That was the only thing that he really cared about.

"Phil, come on, don't stop there. Because what?" Dan asked again.

"Because I'm jealous!" Phil yelled, he kind of felt relieved to finally get that out of his system. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan. "There! I said it! Are you happy now?" Phil asked.

"But… why? Why would you be jealous that I'm dating Cat?" Dan asked.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I thought it was obvious," he mumbled.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "What was obvious?" He asked curiously.

"Really? You don't…" Phil started to say. He sighed when Dan shook his head, "I'm jealous well, b-because… I want to be the one dating you." Phil mumbled. He quickly looked down at his hands.

It went silent between Dan and Phil for a few seconds before Dan spoke up.

"Phil, you should know something about me and Cat…" Dan started to say. He took a deep breath, "we're not actually dating each other. We're just friends," he said.

Phil looked up at Dan again, a little shocked. "What are you talking about? Of course you're dating. I saw you two kiss earlier when we met up with Cat in the lobby," he said.

"It's a fake relationship." Dan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Phil's jaw dropped as he stared at Dan with shock.

Dan chuckled when he looked up and saw the look on his face. "Yeah, you're probably shocked. But, I'm only pretending to date her because I'm tired of people of the internet asking if I'm gay. I thought that maybe if I found a girlfriend then people would stop trying to find proof that I was gay or stop asking if I was gay. It gets really irritating when people constantly ask me if I'm not gay," Dan explained.

"I can't believe this. And Cat's actually okay with this?" Phil asked, still shocked. He didn't think that Cat would be the person who would want to be in a fake relationship.

Dan nodded. "It's not like we see each other that often so… we only see each other every couple of months for Youtube stuff and even then sometimes we don't get to see each other. I mean… yeah. She doesn't really care. She said 'whatever makes you happy' and that was it." He explained. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways… so, what are you trying to say before? You never told me why you were jealous and why it was so obvious." he said, smiling slightly.

"I… Dan, you know that I'm bi. Everybody already knows that I'm bi and that I prefer boys over girls." Phil took a deep breath. He didn't want to be having this conversation with Dan. He had no idea how he was going to tell his best friend that he was in love with him. Hopefully the odds would be in his favors. "I know that it's probably wrong and I shouldn't feel this way because you're my best friend, but I… I'm in love with y-you," Phil mumbled before he quickly looked away from Dan. He really didn't want to see the look on Dan's face. Dan was probably horrified. But, Phil was wrong.

Dan smiled as he looked at him. "Oh, Phil! I can't believe you. It's not wrong at all," Dan said.

Phil looked over at him again. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"It's completely right," Dan whispered as he walked over to Phil.

"What do you…?" Phil started to ask. "Are you saying…?"

Dan smiled and nodded. "Yes. You know exactly what I'm saying, Phil," Dan sighed, "I never wanted to admit this… but I am gay and… I… I love you too," he whispered.

"You're not just saying that… are you?" Phil asked nervously.

"You know me better than that Phil!" Dan yelled.

Phil threw his hands up. "Okay! I'm sorry. I was just making sure,"

Dan reached up and grabbed one of Phil's hands. "It's true that I did start to date Cat because I was tired of people asking me if I was gay. But… the real reason is because I thought maybe if I dated someone else then I would stop having feelings for you because I was so sure you would never want to be with someone like me. I know this is happening pretty fast but…" Dan took a deep breath, "Can we… I don't know… be together, maybe?" Dan asked nervously as he stared at Phil.

Phil sighed in relief. He never thought that this day would come, he never _ever_ thought that Dan would ask him out. Yet, here he was and Phil couldn't be happier. He'd waited so long for this day to happen.

"Of course we can be together, Dan. I'd absolutely love that," Phil whispered.

Dan smiled. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him passionately.

Phil was a little surprised and a little taken back but he kissed Dan back anyways. "Dan," Phil moaned into the kiss. He gently wrapped an arm around Dan's waist as they continued to kiss.

Dan finally pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and then he looked up at Phil directly in the eye.

Phil smiled as he looked right back at him. "That was amazing," he whispered.

"By the way, I'd choose you over Cat any day," Dan whispered.

"Good. That makes me very happy to hear," Phil said.

Dan laughed at him and then he gently kissed Phil again.


End file.
